isa_markkufandomcom-20200213-history
Markku Documentary part 2
•It is the 9th video. •It was filmed in June 2018. •About: It is the 2nd part of the Documentary that shows Markku's life from the beginning to the end. The first scene happens in 1985. It is the day before Markku's and Juhani's birthday, so Juhani promises to buy a car to Markku. Markku gets to happy that he tries to hug Juhani, but slips and falls down. The next scene shows when Juhani orders a bike which size is for 3 year olds and he tells that in the phone that he will buy it to his 18 year old brother. The next day Juhani tells that the "car" has arrived and takes Markku to the garage where he finds his new small bike. Markku gets really pissed off. Then in the next scene it is 1991 and Juhani wins a lottery and moves to Florida. Markku also wins a lottery, but wins only 20€. Later he goes to sauna fully clothed and orders a wiener pizza. After hearing that they dont have wiener pizzas, he gets really pissed off and tells that he cant go to sleep without wieners and says that he will pay 60€, if he gets him one. The next scene takes place in 1994, where see Juhani at his backyard and he calls his brother Markku and asks how life is going and also tells him how many girls he has. The next scene takes place in 1996, where Markku goes to a bar and sees a really beatiful lady, so he tries to approach her. He introduces himself and says that she is almost as beatiful as a wiener and asks if she wants to go out and eat wieners. The Lady tells that she is "Sirpa" and she agrees to the date. Two years later in 1998, they get marrried. In the scene, the priest asks them if they want to marry each other, so sirpa says "Yes i quess i want to, maybe" and Markku says "Do you really ask? When you have angel like that the answer cant be no!" Next scene happens in 2000 when they decide to have a baby. Next scene happpens in 2001 when their child "Ilikka Markunpoika" was born. In the scene Markku is holding him and tells Siripa that he wants to name him "Ilikka". The next scene is in 2009, where Ilimari is born. Here Markku holding him and he poops on Markku, but he just says "not here! You will learn". Then he takes Ilimari upstairs to Ilikka but Ilikka doesnt like what he sees so he throws him downstairs. Markku rushes the stairs down and finds out that Ilimari is OK. This pisses Markku off, so he starts to chase Ilikla, but falls in the stairs. The next scene happens in spring 2016, where Ilikka and Ilimari try to skip school, but are caught by Markku, who promises to write a rap about them skipping school. Next scene is a clip of Markku playing his rap on guitar. In the end we see Markku's death where he passes out in the sauna and later off screen suffocates in the sauna. The video ends also a picture of dead Ilikka laying on the floor. •Process: this was a super fun video to do. There was originally a scene from 2009, where Markku tells his wife Sirpa, that the reason he wanted kids was so they could do things for him, like get food from the fridge. This made Sirpa angry, so she left Markku and moved out. We forgot to edit the clip to the video, which was annoying. This was compeletely "E's" idea and writing. •Timeline: 1985-2018